We propose to acquire an Olympus FV1000 spectral confocal with a motorized XY stage and a SIM scanner. This instrument will be maintained at the University of Utah School of Medicine Cell Imaging Core facility. Acquisition of the FV1000 confocal and accessories will expand the range of imaging technology available at the University of Utah and replace an aging confocal that is a vital component of our facility. The instrument that will be replaced has a consistent history of heavy usage at the Cell Imaging Core facility, and has been maintained and upgraded using resources provided by the School of Medicine. This proposal provides details of how the diverse array of imaging projects identified by the Major Users are supported by the specific combination of features and accessories found only in the requested instrument. The proposed instrument will ensure continuity in the ability of the Cell Imaging facility to provide support to these projects, and the proposed accessories will expand the array of imaging tools available campus-wide. The investigators identified as Major Users in this grant have been selected for their requirement for advanced confocal imaging, significant degree of NIH funding, and future potential benefit from acquisition of another high-end confocal to replace an instrument that has been maximally used. The confocal usage history of the Major Users and others at the Cell Imaging Core facility provide quantitative support for our assertion that a new instrument would be used maximally, and that its useful lifetime would be extended by proper maintenance, training and appropriate upgrades as the instrument ages.1. Introduction: We propose to acquire an Olympus FV1000 spectral confocal with a motorized XY stage and a SIM scanner. This instrument will be maintained at the University of Utah School of Medicine Cell Imaging Core facility. Acquisition of the FV1000 confocal and accessories will expand the range of imaging technology available at the University of Utah and replace an aging confocal that is a vital component of our facility. The mission of the Cell Imaging Core facility is to serve as a local resource of equipment, technical expertise and training in order to maximize the potential of imaging technology and equipment available at the University of Utah. The facility has three full-time staff including the director (Ph.D.), a programmer, and a microscopy technician. The sole responsibility of the staff is to maintain the instruments develop new imaging and image processing techniques, and train users. The Cell Imaging facility is overseen by the Core Facility department, which is a highly organized infrastructure designed to ensure that the scientific impact from investment in imaging and other technology is maximized, and that free and fair access to equipment and resources is maintained. The instrument that will be replaced has a consistent history of heavy usage at the Cell Imaging Core facility, and has been maintained and upgraded using resources provided by the School of Medicine. The Major Users of the proposed instrument represent a broad range of research interests from developmental biology to investigation of drug delivery systems. Each of these users has in common a strong history of NIH funding and a need for advanced imaging technology. The proposed instrument will ensure continuity in the ability of the Cell Imaging facility to provide support to these projects, and the proposed accessories will expand the array of imaging tools available campus-wide. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]